


What is Elyan up to?

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan has a secret and Gwen needs to find out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Elyan up to?

Something was up. Gwen wasn’t quite sure what exactly but something was up with Elyan. For one thing, he was getting up much earlier than usual - a good hour before he needed to. Seeing that just a month ago, Gwen had to practically splash his face with water to get him up in time for morning training, this was very odd.

She stared from her bed as Elyan attempted to leave their house without waking her. Silly boy. The clatter of his sword and his not-terribly-soft footsteps meant she had watched him sneak out of their house every morning the past two weeks. Although tempted, she hadn’t followed him - she wasn’t Merlin. Instead, she had dropped hints, left openings in conversations with him, even outright asked him if anything was new in his life but he shared nothing aside from silly stories about the knights and more silly stories about the knights. Gwen was happy Elyan had finally found his place in Camelot but she wished he would tell her what was happening in his life. She was his only blood relative and that should count for something.

The next morning, curiosity got the best of her. Telling herself that she was really just concerned for his well-being - he could have a ghastly disease or something and have to visit Gaius every morning for medicine for example - she crept out of their house behind him.

Elyan was whistling as he made his way through the village, waving happily to the people who were setting up their stalls at the market. His steps were light and he seemed in a good mood. Probably not being wracked with a fatal disease then. Keeping a safe distance, she darted behind goods and stalls, just in case he looked back, ignoring the stares of the other townspeople.

“Psst! Who are we following?”

Gwen yelped and jumped, knocking over a barrel of apples.

“Gwaine!”

“Gwen. Being all sneaky early in the morning huh? So what’s up?” He eyed her suspiciously as he chomped down on one of the apples that had escaped the barrel. The shop keeper started to yell at them before he noticed the Pendragon crest on Gwaine’s armour. Gwen dug out some coins and shoved them at the shop keeping, muttering a rushed apology.

Concerned that Elyan would notice the slight commotion, she pulled Gwaine behind some barrels and pushed the apple into his mouth to shut him up.

“I’m not following anybody.”

“Then why are we squatting behind these barrels?”

“Damn.”

“Cursing are we now? I should tell Arthur that you’re not as gentle as he thinks you are. I don’t mind a sassy lady though,” Gwaine grinned, taking a loud bite from his apple.

“Alright, promise you won’t tell?”

“Cross my heart.”

“I was following Elyan. He’s been sneaking off early in the mornings.”

“Oh. Well.” Gwaine stood up, brushed some imaginary dirt off his armour and made to start walking.

“Where are you going?”

“Hey, I know where Elyan goes in the morning so there’s no need for me to sneak around.”

“You do?”

“Yup. See you Gwen! Maybe you could cook us dinner again some day. You’re much better than that awful cook in the kitchens. At least you give me seconds.”

“Wait! Tell me where Elyan goes in the morning!”

“Hmm. I don’t know. Surely Elyan is entitled to his privacy.”

“Gwaine! How about dinner on Friday?” She caught up with him and walked by his side.

“How can I resist? Come with me, my lady.”

Gwaine led Gwen a short distance away to a small house on the other end of town from hers.

“This is Percival’s house.” Gwen looked curiously at Gwaine. Were they going to pick Percival up on the way to training? What did this have to do with Elyan?

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“Elyan’s probably inside. They have breakfast together before training. Never invited me though.” Gwaine shook his head sadly although he couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

“I don’t understand. Does Percival make a very good breakfast? Why wouldn’t Elyan tell me? I wouldn’t be hurt that he doesn’t like my breakfast.” Gwen chewed her lip, trying to work out what exactly was happening. Whatever she imagined Elyan was up to, it certainly wasn’t breakfast with Percival.

“Gwen. It’s not the breakfast.” Gwaine let out a long suffering sigh, completely unwarranted, thought Gwen.

“What?”

“Elyan isn’t here for the breakfast. You know,” Raising his eyebrows, Gwaine grinned at her, “like how you have dinner with Arthur not because you think Madam Stingy Cook cooks well.”

“Oh. Oh!”

Amusement twinkling in his eyes, Gwaine bowed dramatically, turned and bounded away, leaving Gwen standing awkwardly outside of Percival’s house.

She ran after Gwaine, a smile on her face.


End file.
